100 años
by cullen n masen
Summary: Han pasado 100 años después de Amanecer y Edward y Bella celebran su aniversario. "¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Nuestro álbum familiar!" "Fue la primera vez que fuimos a París" "¿No han sido suficiente 100 años como para que lo sepas?" "No sabemos que nos esperará en 1000 o 2000 años, pero de una cosa estamos seguros: nos tenemos el uno al otro."


-¿Ya estás lista?- me preguntó Edward mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

Yo asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Qué es…?- empezó a preguntar, pero al darse cuenta de lo que era cambio su voz de una curiosa a una emocionada- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Nuestro álbum familiar!

Voltee a verlo, tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, y no pude evitar que otra así se extendiera por el mío.

-¡Es increíble! ¿No?- le pregunté mientras ponía el álbum entre nuestras piernas- Sé que los álbumes ya están pasados de moda, pero es que simplemente…

Me interrumpió mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en mis labios.

-Recuerdo que ese día Alice te insistió en que era mejor un álbum virtual- se rio-, también recuerdo que Nessie estaba de acuerdo con ella.

Hice un puchero.

-Bueno… puede que ya hubiera sido vampira, pero aun así me gustan las cosas hechas a la antigua- me defendí.

-Te amo.

Yo sonreí. –También te amo- le conteste antes de sumirnos en un beso que al principio fue lento, pero conforme nos acariciábamos más, terminamos acostados en el sillón.

-Edward…- logré decir.

-¿Qué pasa, mi amor?- me respondió con la voz ronca.

Realmente no quería parar, pero dentro de poco saldría nuestro avión y si no lo tomábamos Alice me haría ir con ella de compras durante 2 años.

-Necesitamos… avión…Alice- logré decir.

Inmediatamente se quitó de mí y volvimos a nuestra posición original.

-¿Sabes? Estar a punto de hacer el amor y que luego digas el nombre de Alice…- arrugó su frente- no es sexy.

Me reí.

-Sé que no lo es, pero sabes que si empezábamos no podríamos parar y Alice se enojaría- me justifique.

-Está bien, pero no creas que mañana te salvaras- me dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

Suspire.

Puede que hayan pasado ya un poquito más de 100 años desde que vi esa sonrisa por primera vez, y aún me dejaba sin aliento.

-¿Por qué no vemos algunas fotografías?- me ofreció mientras abría el álbum en una hoja al azar.

Me quede contemplando la foto por un momento, en ella aparecían Nessie, quien aún conservaba algunos de sus rasgos infantiles, junto con Nahuel y sus hermanas, estábamos en el Amazonas.

-Nessie estuvo muy caprichuda ese día- le comente a mi esposo.

-Ni que lo digas- me dio la razón-, después de que los Vulturis nos amenazaran pasaron 4 meses en los cuales nos insistió que quería conocer a más personas parecidas a ella.

-Si… el día que llegamos al Amazonas estaba tan emocionada que apenas nos encontramos con Nahuel y sus hermanas, nos pidió que les tomáramos una foto.

-Parecía que tenía 10 años- comentó.

-Creció muy rápido- dije con añoranza.

No quería ponerme sentimental, así que agarre el álbum y seleccione otra página al azar.

-¡Amo esta foto!- exclamó Edward.

En ella aparecíamos él y yo al pie de La Torre Eiffel besándonos, todo a nuestro alrededor estaba nevando y como era de noche las luces le daban un encanto a la fotografía.

-Fue la primera vez que fuimos a París- dije emocionada-. ¡Era muy hermoso!

-Recuerdo tu cara cuando llegamos- tomo mi rostro entre sus manos-, parecías una niña de 5 años el día de Navidad- y me dio un beso en la punta de la nariz.

Si pudiera sonrojarme lo hubiera hecho, así que simplemente baje mi mirada avergonzada.

-Mi turno- dijo mientras seleccionaba otra página.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo vi la fotografía. Estábamos todos juntos: Charlie, Jacob, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Nessie (quien aparentaba ser toda una señorita de 17 años, aunque en realidad tenía 9 años) y yo. Todos nos encontrábamos afuera de nuestra casa, todos estábamos sonrientes.

-Charlie…- susurre mientras sentí como un nudo se formaba en mi garganta.

-Yo…- empezó Edward.

-Él vivió su vida- lo corté-, así es como debía de ser, su vida tenía que llegar a un final, era inevitable…

Cerré el álbum, ya no tenía muchas ganas de seguirlo viendo.

Siempre pasaba lo mismo, cada vez que veía una foto de Charlie, un nudo se me hacía en la garganta y sentía una gran opresión en el pecho, con el paso de los años aprendí a manejarlo, pero el dolor seguía ahí.

-Así tendría que haber sido tu vida- me recordó Edward con una sonrisa triste.

-No- por eso también odiaba ver fotos de Charlie, porque Edward se sentía culpable-, yo escogí esta vida, fue mi decisión, y me alegro de haberla tomado.

Me levanté un poco , sólo lo suficiente para sentarme sobre las piernas de Edward, tome su cara entre mis manos y le dije:

-Edward, eres lo mejor que me pasó en mi vida humana, y eres lo mejor que tengo de mi vida como vampira, además de Nessie. Tú me salvaste de muchas maneras, me enseñaste lo que es amar, cada vez que te veía cuando era humana, tú me motivabas a ser algo más, a ser una mejor persona. No te arrepientas de las decisiones que tomaste, así como yo no me arrepiento de las mías, eso fue lo que nos trajo a este momento, aquí y ahora. Así que… no te arrepientas, pues yo no lo hago.

Y en ese momento le abrí mi mente a Edward y deje que nuestros mejores momentos pasaran por mi cabeza.

Estábamos en la boda de Nessie con Jacob, estábamos por primera vez en París, nuestro primer beso, la primera vez que lo vi con mis ojos de vampira, todas esas noches que pasábamos juntos, la primera vez que fui a la Universidad, nuestra boda, nuestra primera noche como casados…. La primera vez que lo vi.

-En verdad me amas, ¿no es así?- me preguntó maravillado.

Le di un golpe juguetón en el hombro.

-¿No han sido suficiente 100 años como para que lo sepas?

-Creo que necesito otros 100 años para hacerme a la idea- dijo mientras me encerraba entre sus brazos.

Yo rodee su cuello con mis brazos.

-Puedes tomarte los años que quieras- le respondí-, tenemos una eternidad.

-Eres mi vida- me contestó.

Nos besamos, y ese beso fue como el primero en esta vida, fue más suave que el toque de una paloma en mis labios y eso sólo hizo que sintiera como una descarga eléctrica me recorría por todo el cuerpo.

Nos quedamos lo que pareció demasiado tiempo en esa posición, un sentado sobre el otro y besándonos, no había necesidad de palabras.

… Hasta que mi celular sonó.

Gruñí.

Tomé de la mesita de centro mi celular y vi que Alice me estaba llamando, apague el celular y volví a abrazar a mi esposo.

-¿Quién era?- me preguntó mientras besaba mi cuello.

-Alice- conteste.

Entonces se puso rígido y hasta ese momento caí en la cuenta

Alice…nos…había…llamado.

-Le colgaste- me recordó Edward.

Le…colgué..a…Alice…

De un momento a otro me encontraba en nuestra habitación recogiendo las maletas que horas antes habíamos hecho, revise rápidamente que todo estuviera en si lugar: pasaporte, boletos de avión… bien, todo parece estar bien.

-¡Dios Alice nos matar!- grité

-¡Descuida faltan 15 minutos para que despegue el avión, estoy seguro que lo alcanzaremos!- me respondió mientras oía como prendía el coche.

Rápidamente salí de la casa, puse las maletas en la cajuela y me subí al coche.

-¡Acelera!

* * *

-No nos matara- suspiré de alivio mientras me acomodaba en los asientos de primera clase-. Pero qué bueno que nos apuramos, no me hubiera gustado no hacer nada en nuestro aniversario.

-Tienes razón, no todos los años cumples 100 años de casados- me dio un beso en la frente-. Aún después de tantos años sigues siendo la cosa más hermosa del mundo.

-Y después de 100 años aún sigues quitándome el aliento- le respondí.

-Te amo demasiado Bella, creo que ni la palabra "amor" describe mis sentimientos por ti, tú fuiste la luz que ilumino mi obscuridad, pueden pasar demasiadas cosas, pero mientras te tenga a ti… sé que todo estará bien. Pues en ti mi corazón encontró su lugar.

-Yo te amaré por 100 años más y por mucho, mucho más- le contesté mientras me recargaba en su hombro.

Edward tenía razón, puede que todavía tengamos muchas cosas por vivir, pero nada de eso importará, ya que solo nos necesitamos el uno al otro para estar bien.

Así sería nuestra eternidad.

No sabemos que nos esperará en 1000 o 2000 años, pero de una cosa estamos seguros: nos tenemos el uno al otro.

* * *

**¡Hola! Bueno pues éste fue mi versión de cómo sería un aniversario de Bella y Edward, espero y les haya gustado :)**

**Llevaba tanto tiempo sin subir nada! Parece que fue hace un año! Uff**

**Pero bueno... ya estoy aquí y les vengo a presentar un poco de los próximos fics que subiré (si ya está confirmado que los subiré, cuándo... no lo se).**

**La primera historia será un crossover entre FullMetal Alchemist y Twilight. Las parejas principales seras Edward CullenXBellla y Edward ElricXWinry. De esta simplemente les diré que está situada durante Eclipse.**

**Y la segunda historia será de FullMetal. La pareja principal será EdwardXWinry (obvio!). Y de esta les diré que está situada en Brotherhood, ya casi al final del anime :)**

**Espero y me sigan con mis nuevas locuras jeje.**

**Nos estamos leyendo!**

**Cullennmasen**


End file.
